


La rueda de la fortuna

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque el destino ya está frente a ellos, Carly hace lo posible para al menos retrazar el final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rueda de la fortuna

Cada vez que Jack grita, exigiéndole una respuesta y jurando que hará lo que sea para regresarla a la normalidad, aun si ella lo engañó desde el comienzo, Carly siente que sus ojos se humedecen, pero de estos ya no salen más lágrimas.

Porque aunque ella está totalmente consciente, contrario a su estado durante el duelo contra Divine, ya no puede hacer más que continuar con el que será su último momento junto a Jack.

—Es nuestro destino —dice con voz firme al comenzar su turno, repitiendo las palabras que ha escuchado de Misty demasiadas veces, las mismas que su marca le susurra; pero por un turno más mantiene en sus manos esa carta que podría marcar el fin de uno de los dos y susurra—: mi querido Jack.


End file.
